The present invention relates generally to electric vehicles and charging systems, and more particularly, to apparatus employed in a charging system that provides for AC isolation while charging batteries of an electric vehicle.
The assignee of the present invention designs and manufactures electric vehicles and charging systems used to charge batteries of such electric vehicles. The charging systems have a ground connection, such as a rod or other conductor, that provides an electrical low impedance path to earth.
In cases of an inefficient ground connection to earth, a chassis of an electric vehicle that has no connection with earth ground. Since it has rubber tires, it can float at high voltages with respect to earth ground when a charging or other electrical source is connected to it. The present invention provides a solution to this potential float of chassis voltage.
It would therefore be desirable to have apparatus for use in a charging system that provides for AC isolation while charging batteries of an electric vehicle. It would also be desirable to have a tubular capacitor that provides for AC isolation while charging batteries of an electric vehicle.